


Let's Not Tell Anyone

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward/Bad sex, Harurintercourse, M/M, harurin - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing I came up with for HaruRintercourse. It's a somewhat combo of Day 1 - First Time - Vanilla - Bad/Awkward Sex and Bonus Day - Plus One - Chocolate - Three-/Moresome</p><p>Honestly I would have went into my OT4 and had SouMakoRinHaru but I just typed this out for fun. Though, maybe I will add another chapter or something later. If anyone wants to do a remix of this, feel Free! (huehue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Tell Anyone

They were showering, as usual, after one of their joint practices; But everyone had already gone home, and it was only Rin and Haru left in the shower room. The growing tension between the two males could only be described as a mixture of competitive and sexual, the latter shining through at this exact moment, which led to the position Rin is in right now. 

He choked back a whimper, slowly peeling his legskins off in hopes that his erection would magically go away. Haru wasn’t paying him any attention however, sliding the bar of soap over his Jammers like they were part of his skin. Haru was indeed turned on, though he was better at composing himself than his red-headed counterpart. 

“Would you… keep your eyes closed… Or something?” Rin hesitantly requested.

“Never mattered before” Haru replied, nonchalantly.

“It’s just.. Uh.. I got too worked up from practice and… Just don’t look” Rin started off with his tone being very timid but ended in his usual brash attitude.

Haru glanced at Rin sideways, not turning his head to indicate that he was checking the other out. He immediately noticed the very plump erection his friend was sporting and slyly licked his lips, but set his gaze back to the tiled wall before him as to not give himself away.

“Are you almost done? I want to shower in peace!” Rin made sure to sound aggressive, hoping his friend would think he was only angry about losing their race.

“Is something wrong, Rin?” Haru tried to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“NO! I just want to be alone, so hurry up and leave!” Rin leaned against his hands that were pressed to the wall, head slumped between his shoulders while the hot water trickled down his back, shoulders and face.

“Rin” the maroon haired male felt the breath on his ear, it was even hotter than the water falling from overhead. Slender fingers wrapped around his dick and the bulge grinding against his ass could not be ignored. 

“A-ah… wait” Rin gasped, very much aroused but worried, he’d never had sex before… especially not with another guy! He wasn’t even sure how this was suppose to work, he knew other men did it and it was possible, yet he was unsure if his raven-haired best friend knew what he was doing.

“It’s fine, just relax” Haru monotoned, sliding the front of his jammers down to expose his hardened length and quickly pushing it against Rin’s throbbing hole, sliding it between his cheeks with aid from the water.

“S-shouldn’t you… finger me first?” Rin was completely embarrassed by suggesting this, but he’d read enough articles in Gou’s magazines to know this was a step that was usually taken. 

“As long as there’s lube, we should be fine” Haru grabbed a bottle of hair smoothing cream that was left in the showers, could be Rin’s.

Haru rubbed the lotion all over his cock and briskly pressed it against Rin’s waiting entrance, the latter shrieking and jerking away as quickly as he’d made contact. 

“Another position, then?” Haru had already started pushing Rin to turn around to face him, sliding an arm under his left leg to lift it and give him access to the other’s ass. 

Rin pressed a hand against the shower wall, steadying himself and biting his bottom lip when he felt the head of Haru’s cock press against him. The first ring of muscle was twitching, inviting the hard member inside; But the second ring wasn’t so inviting and Rin yelped when the very tip of Haru pushed passed it.

“Let’s try… on the floor…” Rin panted, easing his leg off the other’s arm.

Rin situated himself on his hands and his knees, as uncomfortable as it was on the hard floor. He gulped, eagerly awaiting his friend to attempt to enter him again. He could feel the curved, slippery crown of his partners penis press against him, sliding past the first ring with ease only to be met with a steel fortress.

“Relax” Haru mumbled

“Easy for you.. Nngghh… to say. You don’t have a cock ramming into your AAAHHHHH!!!” Rin screamed before he could finish his sentence, Haru accidentally pushing too hard and quite forcefully entering the redhead.

Rin’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he jerked his upper body back straight, slamming the back of his head right between Haru’s eyes.

Haru slipped out of Rin, falling back onto his ass and cupping his face, “AH!”

Rin bent forward, resting on his calves and clutching the back of his head, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“WHY?!” Haru snarled in pain, resting his elbows on his knees, hands still pressed against his throbbing bridge.

“Haru...chan?” Makoto’s voice as sweet as ever, his emerald eyes travelling over the scene before him once he finally found his missing friend.

The two other males were too busy writhing in agony to even attempt to cover themselves. Makoto simply smiled and walked towards the other two. “This doesn’t look good…”

“Rin… stupid” Haru choked out

“YOU’RE THE IDIOT THAT PUSHED IN TOO FAST!” Rin spat back

“Ah… I see.. Let me show you how it’s done” Makoto eased himself behind Haru, quickly slicking up his fingers and pressing one into his black haired teammate, whispering “Haruka” against the other’s ear.

Makoto beckoned for Rin with his free hand, his warm smile playing across his lips.


End file.
